Embodiments of rear-view mirrors for motor vehicles, comprised of a support and an external housing coupled together are widely known; said support being equipped with a fixing means intended to allow the attachment of the position regulating mechanism of a mirror support plate, said regulating mechanism being adjustable from the interior of the motor vehicle in order to position the mirror support plate, and consequently the mirror, in accordance with the needs of vision of the motor vehicle driver.
Generally, the support of an external rear-view mirror, such as those detailed above, is comprised of a single-piece body produced by means of the injection of plastic or metal material, said fixing means devoted to the fixing of a regulating mechanism being configured on the single-piece body. With the aim of reducing the play which exists between the parts, and to prevent the vibrations transmitted from the vehicle to the rear-view mirror from moving or damaging its components, in addition to the aforementioned fixing means a secondary fixing means is habitually used, this being devoted to guaranteeing the attachment between the support and the regulating mechanism.
In embodiments which are already known, there are housings which encase a regulating mechanism which are fixed to external rear-view mirrors by means of the wedging of projections made into the notches of the housing, forming in this way the aforementioned primary fixing means, and by means of a bolt screwed into the hole of the support, the latter forming said secondary means of fixing.
Said fixing means fulfil the aforementioned objective of guaranteeing the attachment between the support and the regulating mechanism, and in the event of there appearing additional play between components due to wear or distortion of certain parts, allow the bolt to be re-tightened in order to fix once again the adjustable fixing mechanism to the support. The drawback of this embodiment lies in its assembly as, it being comprised of several different parts, the bolt and the hole, its assembly requires labour or highly costly machinery.
Improving the reliability of the fixture between the different parts of the device, in order to avoid possible accidental dismantling of the parts is also an aim of the invention.